The Midterm
by WaterBendin
Summary: Carmilla Web Series. AU. No supernatural. Laura/Danny. Oneshot. Laura Hollis finds herself alone at a study group with the TA she's spent half the semester crushing on.


**Warning**: Rated M for sexual content.

* * *

><p>Bad things happen to good people. I know it's a cliché thing to say, but it's completely true. But I take pride in being a good person. I call my dad twice week, I raise my hand in class, I work hard, I hold doors open for people, I even smile at strangers when I accidentally make eye contact with them. I do good stuff, okay? I'm a great person! But of course, the universe does not reward the worthy. I have a terrible self-obsessed roommate, my dad still treats me like a child even though at this point I technically have a higher level of education than he does, and at the moment I'm running late for the most important study group that I have ever needed to attend.<p>

I've heard nothing but horror stories about the Lit midterm I have tomorrow morning. My Floor-Don Perry instilled quite a bit of terror in me when I asked her about it. Remind me never to do something like that again. God, my nerves are out of control tonight.

As if things weren't already bad enough, my genius idea to take the stairs two at a time proved to be just as ill-fated as you'd think it'd be. My armful of books and papers went flying, littering the stairwell with notes and printed articles. The papers had finally settled from their flight when someone rounded the stairwell corner.

"Whoa, hey, let me help you with those." Danny Lawrence, the gentlest giant there ever was, stretched out her hand to help me to my feet. I was mortified, to say the least. Other than being the TA for my Lit class, Danny just so happens to be the girl I've been crushing on since I laid eyes on her at beginning of the semester. Flowing locks of red hair, beautiful eyes, a smile that lights up the room, and, on top of her amazing looks, she's really cool. Half the time I can't even tell if I want to be her or be _on_ her.

"Thanks." I try to find what little dignity I have left as we start gathering my things from the stairs. After some quick thinking, I decide a little self-deprecating humor might help. "I must look so lame right now; this kind of thing usually only happens in cartoons and cheesy romantic comedies." If my life really were a cartoon, this is the part where I would have put myself out of my misery. "N-not that you showing up makes this a cheesy romantic comedy moment or anything like that."

Danny smiled, either politely ignoring my babbling or honestly indifferent toward it. Her eyes fell to the papers in her hands. "You sure do take a lot of notes, Hollis.

"Oh, yeah, uh…" I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks, which only served to embarrass me further. "Wait, you remember my name?"

She shrugged. "I guess you stand out in class." Unsure of how to properly respond to that, I just sort of awkwardly smiled. After a few long silent moments, she gestured to the floor above us. "You're here for the study group, right?"

"Yes!" Ugh, why do I have to sound so excited?

I followed her up the stairs, keeping a careful grip on my books. I was happy to see that the floor was deserted. At least this way no one else would be around to see me make a fool of myself in front of Danny other than a handful of unlucky classmates looking for some last minute study pointers. After picking out a table to set up at, the small talk began. I've always been a pro at small talk. How's the weather? Are you from around here? No? Big family? Pets? Dogs or cats? Let's just say that I'm gifted in the art of conversation. But our small talk could only last for so long before Danny made the clear observation that I was the only student who was going to show up for the study group.

"Maybe they're all just running late." I suggested, probably sounding a little desperate. I couldn't tell if she thought my persistence to keep the study group going was out of sheer enthusiasm for literature or if my thinly veiled crush was as evident as I feared it was.

"Everyone is probably at the bonfire." She countered. "You should go, too. You already know everything for the midterm. I'm pretty sure you know more than I do by now." Her laugh was beautiful. God, why is everything about her so freakin' beautiful?

"Bonfires aren't really my thing." Keep it cool, Laura. Smooth and cool. "Talking to you is a lot more fun, honestly."

An adorable, indiscernible expression crossed her face. She practically did the confused-dog-head-tilt. "Why's that?" She asked, a smile on her lips. Oh no, her lips. Why did I have to think about her lips? Don't stare at them, Laura. Keep your shit together.

"Oh, uh…well, I enjoy talking to cute girls." I held my breath. Would she reject me up front? Run away screaming? Pretend she didn't notice my awful attempt at flirting?

Luckily, she laughs and I'm able to breathe again. "Trust me, you're the cute one here."

"If you want to go to the bonfire, I understand. Studying for a Lit midterm that you don't even have to take isn't exactly the most thrilling thing in the world." Even as the words leave my mouth, I pray with every fiber of my being that she won't leave.

For a moment, it seems as if she's considering it. But then her eyes scan me up and down and I get this chill down my spine and I know that she's not going anywhere. "Exciting things have been known to happen in this library."

"Really?" I swallow hard. "Like what?"

"Laura, I have a confession to make." Her long arm reaches out to slip a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You've always stood out to me in class. From the moment I first saw you, actually."

Without hesitation, I lean over and plant my lips on hers. I don't know where I found the courage to do something so bold, but god am I glad that I did. Her lips feel amazing against mine. We part, eyes locked and intentions obvious. With one swift swipe of her arm, she clears the table of our books and papers. I move to sit on the table's edge in front of her, she remains seated and for once we're actually almost eye to eye with each other. She pulls me in for another kiss, this one softer than before. Slow kisses quickly turn rougher, more passionate. She stands, towering over me yet again. Her hands move to the outsides of my thighs and I feel a familiar pang of arousal hit me. My legs spread on their own she stands between them, her lips finding mine once more.

"Is this okay?" She asks, her voice low and sultry as her fingers move to unbutton my pants.

I smile up at her. "Very okay."

She smiles as her lips return to mine, her hand slipping down the front of my pants as the other keeps a firm grip on my side. Normally, I'm all for foreplay. The slow build up, the increasing stimulation, the sensuality of it all. It's great. But right now, in this library with Danny where anyone could stumble upon us at any moment, the idea of foreplay sounds far too impractical. I gasp as her fingers mind their destination, my arousal apparent to us both. She moves to kiss my neck, gently suckling on the sensitive areas while her experienced fingers glide over my clit. Slowly, erotically she slips a finger inside. The motion of her finger moving inside and out of me causes the palm of her hand to rub just the right way against my clit. My hands move behind me to support myself. I know I'm breathing heavy and probably moaning a little louder than I should be, but I can't help it. All I can focus on is Danny and the pure unadulterated bliss she has me in. Her motions increase as my climax nears. My head falls back, one my hands clutching at the edge of table. Just as I can't take it anymore, her lips find my ear and she whispers, "Come for me." And it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. The world blurs together as I reach my end. I wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her with everything I've got. She reciprocates my need, my desire. And it's then that I know this won't be the last I study alone with Danny Lawrence.


End file.
